


I Like Me Better When I'm With You

by Midnightminx90



Series: M9 College AU [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Light Angst, vitiligo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightminx90/pseuds/Midnightminx90
Summary: “I don’t know you but I need some place to stay for the night, my roommate’s getting some” AU





	I Like Me Better When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you see a list of AU's that make you go YES! THAT ONE! I NEED IT, and this is such a time
> 
> Title from I Like Me Better by Lauv ---- (Thank you to All The Boys I've Loved Before for letting me know of this song; I had the playlist on in the background as I wrote)

“Jeesh Molly, warn a guy would ya!” Fjord covers his eyes and backs out of the room, wondering if this will be a general occurrence now. It’s not that he’s not happy for Molly now that he’s finally with the guy he’s been pining over since the first day of college, but, well, seeing them naked together in the room Fjord and Molly shares?   
  
It’s not like it’s the first time Molly’s _had someone over_ , but he usually leaves a sign so Fjord doesn’t end up walking in on them.   
  
Apparently finally being able to have sex with the guy means Molly’s forgotten to do so, and now Fjord is left wondering if he’ll ever be able to look and Molly and whatever-his-name-is. And it leaves him in a bit of a predicament, seeing as he doesn’t know anyone else in the dorm well enough to ask to crash on their couch for the night.   
  
Just as Fjord is contemplating his options, a door further down the hallway opens.   
  
“Okay okay okay, I’m leaving but I’m just saying I don’t think that looks like it’s good for your back Beau, you really should be more careful! It was good seeing you again Yasha! Be safe, okay, love you, bye!”   
  
Fjord turns towards the sound and sees the prettiest girl he has ever seen before. Dark skin littered with freckles, and dark blue hair in the shape of a bob, with a small bun at the back. She’s dressed in a knee-length blue dress with a wide brown belt around her waist that looks like a corset and brown ankle boots, clutching a bright pink backpack.   
  
But what Fjord really notices about her is that her legs and arms are thick with muscles, which means she must be really strong.   
  
“Did you get kicked out as well?” She asks him as she approaches. Now that she’s up close, Fjord notices her eyes, and they’re the most extraordinary blue, almost with a purple tint. Just when he thought she couldn't possibly be more attractive...   
“Oh, uh, yeah. Molly didn’t say anythin’ and I just…”   
“You walked in on them? I did so on Beau and Yasha too.”   
“‘m sorry.”   
“It’s okay, it’s not like I haven’t seen it before you know?”   
  
Fjord think she’s a bit weird, but not in an off-putting way. Just… different.   
  
“What’s your name?” She asks him, and Fjord blinks to find her looking at him expectantly.   
“I’m Fjord.”   
“Hi Fjord, I’m Jester! Nice to meet you,” Jester hold out her hand and for a moment Fjord is, for some reason, tempted to kiss the back of it, but he settles for a handshake so he won’t weird her out.   
  
They stand there in silence for a while, neither knowing what to say.   
  
“I dunno know about you but I don’t have anywhere to be, so…”   
“Do you want to go out with me?” Jester asks before Fjord can finish his sentence.   
“I’m sorry, what?”   
“Well, not like date _obviously_ , because we just met, but we could go to this diner I know of?”   
“Sounds good.”   
  
When Jester smiles at him, Fjord feels like the sun’s come out after weeks of nothing but cloudy weather and rain.   
  
“So, what’re you studyin’?” Fjord asks her as they walk outside.   
“Well, I took two years of med school but I don’t really like being around sick people you know? So now I’m studying to be a vet. And I also take art classes at night but I don’t have that tonight after all which is why Beau ended up having to kick me out but that’s okay because I know Yasha makes her happy and that’s the most important thing right?”   
“Uh, sure.”   
  
Jester talks non-stop all the way to the diner.   
  
Used to being around Molly, who’s also a fan of talking a lot (although nowhere near as much as Jester is), Fjord simply walks at her side, listening to everything she says, from mentions of her mother and friends, to what she drew in last night’s art class and tricks she played on her classmates while she still went to med school.   
  
“Hiya Jessie,” someone says as they enter the diner.   
  
Fjord turns towards the counter to see a short, young girl, dressed in black and grey clothes, dark green hair hanging out from under a hood. To his surprise, she seems to be working here, despite her clothes indicating otherwise.   
  
“Hi Nott! Could I have the usual please? Fjord, what about you?”   
  
He quickly glances at the food part of the menu that hangs over the counter. It’s all fast food and most seems to be on the rather greasy side, but after reading through all the items on that section he finds what’s probably the healthiest thing one can get in the place.   
  
“I’ll have the loaded sweet potatoes if you don’t mind. And a non-alcoholic beer.”   
  
The girl - Nott - raises an eyebrow at this but goes to deliver the order as Fjord and Jester settles into the booth by the window so they can look out on the street. It’s getting dark fast, street lights and neon signs providing more light than the setting sun.   
  
“I guess you come here often, huh?” Fjord asks her once they’re settles, and Jester nods.   
“Ya, it’s probably one of my favourite places probably. Not a lot of people know about this place and so I mostly always get to sit in this booth. And Nott’s my friend so I alway have someone to talk to when I’m here cause I really only have time to come here when she’s working. Plus I get to watch people both in here and on the street which is good because then I can practice my drawing.”   
“Seems you really like to draw,” Fjord remarks, smiling at her excitement.   
“I really do, really,” Jester nods her head vigorously. “Here, lemme show you!”   
  
She reaches into her bright pink backpack and takes out a sketching pad.   
  
As they’re waiting for their food, Jester point out the various drawings, telling Fjord about the people in her life, those she went to school with and the people she’s seen on the street or in the diner, as well as other assortments of things she’s drawn and sketched.   
  
“Jes, that’s really good!”   
“Thank you Fjord!” She beams back at him, and only then does Fjord realize he called her by a nickname.   
  
He is saved by Nott arriving with their orders.   
  
Fjord’s surprised at how healthy and appetizing his own food looks, but then he looks over at Jester’s, and he feels like he’ll get diabetes from just looking at the frankly monstrous concoction.   
  
Upon a glass of strawberry milkshake, rim covered in frosting and rainbow sprinkles rests two donuts, and on top of those again three smaller, glazed donuts, and then to donut holes at the top. There’s also whipped cream and chocolate sauce.   
  
“That’s your usual?” Fjord asks once Nott’s left, trying to keep his voice in check.   
“Yah. I sometimes order something else, but Nott makes these and they’re _soooo_ good. Here, have some!” She holds the concoction out to to him expectantly. “You can use the straw, it’s alright.”   
  
So Fjord takes a sip, already unable to resist the look in Jester’s eyes.   
  
It does taste good, the strawberry doesn’t taste artificial and upon closer inspection he sees the seeds which means they use actual strawberries and not some sugary syrup. That’s a bit better at least, though not by much.   
  
“You’re right, it is good. But I don’t think I’d be able to finish that by myself; it’s too sweet for my taste.”   
“Don’t you like sweet things Fjord?” _I like_ **_you_ ** , comes the unbidden thought.   
“Oh, no, I do. ‘s just that that thing’s too much for me.” _You’re not though_ .   
“That’s okay! Wouldn’t it be boring if we all liked the same things?”   
“Quite right, Jester, quite right.”

 

Fjord digs into his own food and finds he was starving, and the food tastes really good, the smoky paprika blending really well with the mozzarella, garlic, spring onions and pancetta. Topped with sour cream, coriander and lime wedges that allows him the control over the amount of acidity easily makes this one of the best meals he’s eaten since starting college.   
  
“Damn, this is really good!”   
  
He looks up at Jester, having been so busy eating that there’s been a lull in their conversation and finds that she’s already finished with her monster of a milkshake. _How the hell_ ?   
  
“I’ve never tried that before,” Jester remarks.   
“Wanna taste?”   
“Sure!” She takes a couple fries and adds some lime before popping it into her mouth. Fjord does _not_ starte. Not at all. Thankfully Jester closes her eyes so she doesn’t notice. “You’re right, that is really good!”   
  
She looks towards the counter.   
  
“Hey Nott? Could I have one of those too?” she asks and points to Fjord’s platter.   
“Sure Jessie,” Nott replies and heads of to deliver the new order.   
“How are you still hungry?” Fjord asks, unable to keep the wonder out of his voice.   
“Well I work out a lot so I burn a lot of food. Plus I’ve always extra room for sweets.”   
  
Fjord nods in thought.   
  
“So, what do you do for fun?” Jester asks him so suddenly he almost chokes on food.   
“I, ah, I help the theatre group.”   
“You’re an actor?!” She seems excited at the idea.   
“No. I help out backstage and help them practice for their roles and stuff. It’s fun, but the stage’s not for me.”   
“Oh, okay. That how you got the scar?”   
  
Shit. His cover-up makeup must be slipping for her to have noticed.   
  
“Nah, got it when I was a kid. Friend and I were playin’ pirates, having a duel when he got a bit too into it. I didn’t think much of it at the time but I suspect he did it on purpose ‘cause I was more popular. Then… stuff happened and it changed.”   
“I’m sorry,” Jester says, serious for the the first time since they met.   
“It’s okay. It healed nicely, but I usually cover it up. That, and...“ He’s said too much already.   
  
Jester just looks at him for a moment.   
  
“I didn’t want to say anything but…” She sounds scared and Fjord hates himself for putting that tone in her voice. He waits until Nott arrives with Jester’s food and leaves again.   
“But what? It’s okay to ask.”   
“You wiped away some of your makeup when you spilled some cheese on your chin. It’s…”   
  
Fjord just looks at her, expecting pity or disgust or questions, like from everyone else.   
  
“It’s vitiligo, isnt’ it?” Jester asks, and her tone reveals nothing but understanding as she nods to herself. “We learned about it at med school, you know, so I know it’s not contagious and that it’s nothing you could’ve done to change it. And I suspect you know it’s possible to treat but that it’s way too expensive, so you need to find other ways to hide it.”   
  
Jester smiles at him, and it’s genuine.   
  
“That’s what happened, isn’t it? That’s what happened when you were a kid? After you got the cut on your lip?” Jester takes a deep breath, as if to steel herself. “I hope I don’t seem rude, but actually, I’ve always thought it’s pretty, actually. It’s like your own personal map that’s only yours. It means you’re not like anyone else.”   
“But what if I want to be like everyone else, Jester? What then?”   
“Being the same is boring. It’s like… it’s like you not being too fond of sweets and me being too fond of it, right?”   
  
Fjord finds himself at a loss for words at this.   
  
The vitiligo has been a constant source of shame and ridicule and bullying, to the point where Fjord locked himself in his room and refused to leave until he was threatened with not being able to complete school because of his absence.   
  
“I think you’re handsome Fjord. It doesn’t matter it you cover it up or not, okay?” She laughs to herself. “I’ve watched you, you know? I know Molly too but we don’t get to hang out much. But I have seen you in the library, when you’re exhausted after studying into late at night, and when you’ve been running late for class and haven’t fixed your hair.”   
“Oh,” is all he manages to say.   
  
She hands him a sketchbook, a leatherbound one that she seems to take good care of, then moves into the seat next to him.   
  
“See?” Jester points to one drawing after the next.   
  
Page after page, drawing after drawing. It’s all Fjord. Some are caricatures, like the ones in her sketch pad, while others are sketches and more elaborate drawings. Most in pencil, but the further into the book he gets, the cleaner they get.   
Suddenly they’re in ink and paints and colours.   
  
“I know I’m not the only one who thinks so you know,” she says, in such a matter-of-factly voice that Fjord is startled.   
“What?”   
“Well, before I moved in with Beau and Molly saw Caleb, he went on and on about his attractive roommate. He knew about it from the start, didn’t he? Helps you cover it up? I’m sure he’d rather you didn’t.” She winks at him. “Also I’ve heard people look at you and then whisper about how they think you’re handsome, so I _know_ I’m not the only one.”   
  
Fjord’s brain is a mess of thoughts, but he hones in on one.   
  
“You think I’m handsome?”   
  
Jester leans in and pecks him on the cheek, then rests her head on his shoulder.   
  
“Molly said you weren’t the brightest. You know, I really like the stripe of white in your hair. It actually makes you look really distinguished, actually.”   
  
The music playing over the speakers, which Fjord only notices now, is calming, some acoustic cover on a song he vaguely recalls. The conversation with Jester has left him tired, both mentally and physically, so he is about to say he is ready to pay and then head back.   
  
But when he turns to her, he sees she’s fallen asleep.   
  
So he stays as still as he can, while looking through the rest of her leatherbound sketchbook, trying not to jostle her. Jester looks so peaceful in her sleep, and he really doesn’t have the heart to wake her up, even as his arm’s falling asleep. She’s been so kind and understanding, like no one’s ever been, except Molly.   
  
It really makes him wish they had met earlier.   
  
While it should be too early to say, Fjord feels that having Jester around, with her kindness and understanding and weird sense of humor and unnatural love of sweets will change his life for the better.   
  
“Closing time,” Nott says a while later as she comes over to take away their dishes. Seeing the look in Fjord’s eyes, she rolls her eyes and gently shakes Jester’s shoulder. “Jessie. Time to go home.”   
“Wanna stay here. It’s warm,” she mutters, burying her face into Fjord’s neck and sighing. For a moment Fjord fears that she’s smudging his makeup so his condition will show, but right now he can’t find it in himself to care.   
“You know you’ll only be grumpy in the morning if you don’t go home now.”   
“Fiiiiine,” she whines, and Fjord’s already so far gone he finds it adorable.   
  
She sits up and Fjord immediately misses her presence at his side. He is normally a warm person, but he feels colder right now.   
  
“Come on sleeping beauty, let’s get you home.”   
“You think I’m beautiful?”   
“Uhm…” Fjord sputters, knowing he is bright red.   
“Yes he does!” Nott shouts from the counter. “He’s been staring at you non-stop Jessie. It’s disgusting,” she adds, and pretends to throw up.   
  
As they’re about to pay, Fjord notices he didn’t bring his wallet, nor phone.   
  
“Shit. Sorry, I didn’t…”   
“It’s okay Fjord, my treat. I mean, technically, it was a date after all, technically, so it’s only fair that I pay for you since I asked you out. Right Nott?”   
“As long as you pay,” Nott says, pretending to be disgusted, but Fjord can see she’s happy for her friend.   
  
As soon as they head out, Jester starts rubbing her arms in the chill autumn air.   
  
“Here, Fjord says, draping his jacket over her shoulders. “Wouldn't want you to get cold now, would we?”   
“Thank you Fjord,” Jester replies, smiling up at him and clinging to his arm the entire way back to their dorm.   
  
Once they’re in their hallway, they stop at Jester’s door as it’s the closest one, but she drags him over to the door to the room he shares with Molly.   
  
“Now I know you’re home safe and sound after our date,” she teases, grinning at him. “No one can’t say I didn’t do my duty.” She laughs at herself, and Fjord joins her.   
“Thank you Jester. I had a really great time with you.”   
“I did too Fjord.”   
  
There’s tension in the air.   
  
Fjord doesn’t know who leans in first, but before he knows it, they’re kissing. It’s sweet and chaste, and Jester still tastes like strawberry milkshakes and donuts. Maybe I can get used to this after all, Fjord thinks.   
Then it’s over as they pull apart, and Jester heads back to her own room, walking backwards so they still keep eye contact.   
  
When Fjord enters his room and checks his phone, he finds a message from an unknown number   
  
Opening it up, he sees a picture of himself and Jester, taken after she fell asleep on him. Included is another number, which turns out to be Jester’s, so he texts her **goodnight**. He gets one in return that says **sweet dreams**  followed by a string of blue hearts. Then, seconds later, another one **we should do this again**. This time, he is the one who replies with hearts.


End file.
